The proposed research deals with the nutritional requirements for growth of B-16 melanoma in mice. Dietary intake of tyrosine and phenylalanine will be correlated with the establishment of tumors and with the treatment of established tumors in mice. Special synthetic amino acid diets with varying amounts of these amino acids will be fed to tumor bearing B6D2F1, female, mice. The combined anti-tumor activity of diet and L-dopa methyl ester therapy will be determined. The effect of dietary tyrosine and phenylalanine on the incorporation of L-dopa methyl ester into B-16 melanoma tumors will be studied.